Arrows
by OhPossibilities
Summary: It started out as a game. An innocent game of tag and you're it. But the innocence of it didn't last long. It eventually turned into a hunt, and Wendy was the target. (one shot)


**So I decided to post this on Fanfiction (finally). I love Darling Pan so much, I wrote this during Darling Pan ship week and got inspired by the theme. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>It started out as a game. An innocent game of tag and you're it. But the innocence of it didn't last long. It eventually turned into a hunt, and Wendy was the target.<p>

She ran through the forest of Neverland with a bow in her hand. Peter taught her how to become an archer to make the game more fun and interesting. It took a while for her to adjust to it, but after taking the time to practice she can now expertly shoot the arrow with such accurate aim.

Wendy got a good distance ahead, but could still hear the joyous cries of the Lost Boys chasing after her. She knew Peter lead the boys and followed her tracks to where she ran.

"Come on, boys! We almost got her cornered at the cliff." She heard Peter say.

She stopped, quickly drawing an arrow and taking aim at their direction. When the first Lost Boy came into view, he held a spear and raised his hand and was about to throw it. Wendy released her arrow, not exactly hitting at his flesh, but his clothing. The sudden speed brought his arm back and the arrow lodge itself in the trunk of the tree.

Peter and his Lost Boys came into view, and Wendy drew another arrow and released it. Peter immediately caught the arrow, but didn't anticipate a second arrow to come flying at his hunting party. They easily dodge the flying weapon making the large group split like the Red Sea.

When Peter regained his composure, he turned to look where Wendy stood but only found that she disappeared. He laughed and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Wendy-Bird is playing rough today."

"She does make the whole thing interesting." Felix agreed with the same amusement in his voice. "Shall we continue the game?"

"No," Peter said after a few seconds of silence. "You and the boys go on back to the campsite."

"But we didn't catch Wendy which means the game isn't finished."

Peter smirked, "Oh, this is a game alright but this is just between me and the Bird, and I intend to finish the game in my own terms."

He flew into the air and looked over the island trying to find his Wendy-Bird. He suddenly saw a flash of white beyond the trees. Peter dived down to where she was.

Wendy was getting suspicious. She could no longer hear the boys, but kept running anyway. If the boys stopped chasing after her, it's impossible to finish the game if she wasn't caught. So how would they finish the game? Wendy's eyes widened at the realization. She reached for an arrow behind her, setting it into her bow and turned around releasing it into the sky. And just as she suspected, Peter was there in the air easily avoiding her arrow.

She quickly went into the thickest part of the forest and hid behind a tree catching her breath. Wendy already had another arrow loaded into her bow, and she could sense his presence once his feet touched the ground

"Wendy," Peter sang. "Come out, come out wherever you are." When she didn't reveal herself, Peter waited with anticipation and couldn't wait to catch her. "Come on, Bird. We both know how this is going to end."

Her face blushed because she indeed knew how this was going to end. Whenever the game doesn't involve the Lost Boys, it turns into a completely different situation. The game is twice as exciting to both Peter and Wendy because they end up being intimate at the end. It gives the King and his Bird some alone time on the island without the hoarding of Lost Boys always on their tail.

"You only have two arrows left." He reminded her. "It'll be no use if I keep dodging them."

She mentally scoffed, reluctantly agreeing that he was right. So before she's gonna lose this game she might as well go out with a surprise. And her plan was sure surprising and dangerous, but she knew she could trust Peter.

Wendy took a deep quiet breath then shot her arrow from her hiding place.

Peter heard the whizzing sound of the arrow and caught it before it could impale itself into his temple. He smiled at her stubbornness, and ran after her in the direction to where the cliff was. He enjoyed chasing after her, but as they were nearing the edge of the cliff he noticed that Wendy was not slowing down. He was confused then the dawn of realization hit him…she was going to jump.

"Bird!" he yelled and she didn't slow down, but instead picked up on a faster pace. It no longer seemed like a game to him anymore. He ran even faster, and a tiny bit of panic settled into him when she jumped. "Wendy!"

When Wendy jumped off the cliff, she drew her last arrow and twisted her body to face Peter and aimed it at his heart. Of course, Peter was surprised to see the arrow and quickly moved to the side, but not before it grazed his skin on his arm. If he wasn't so distracted by his little fear for Wendy, he could've avoided that arrow easily. He smirked because he knew the game was still going when Wendy released that last arrow. He was also slightly relieved that she didn't really want to kill herself.

Peter also jumped off the cliff and saw Wendy spread out her arms like a bird while she fell. Well, she has earned her nickname well.

The flying boy easily caught the Wendy-bird and flew her back to the thickest part of the forest. He exactly didn't set her down gently. She fell and tumbled, but easily got up and tried to run again. Peter threw his body against hers and pinned her down.

"I caught you," he looked down at her and smiled. "You were playing the game quite rough today, Bird."

Once Wendy caught her breath she spoke, "At least I finally made you bleed."

Peter looked at his wound and snickered at her. "I guess you did. Great job, bird, didn't think you had it in you."

Wendy closed her eyes with a satisfied smile on her face. "So now that you finally caught me, what are you going to do?"

He tightened his grip on her and leaned down on her ear. "I should punish you since you jumped off that cliff. Don't _ever _do that again."

She tilted her head to see him and their eyes locked. Wendy's lip softly connected with his and whispered. "I'm sorry, Peter. Please don't punish me."

"Oh no," he whispered back passionately. "You've made me really happy today Wendy-bird. And since you've made me happy, I'm going to take you and make you mine."

She kissed him briefly and said, "I'm all yours."


End file.
